A Prank Gone Haywire
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Sunstreaker takes revenge on a certain bot, but maybe he went just a little too far on this one. There is Prowl/Jazz, and just a tad of Ironhide/Ratchet, Hound/Mirage pairings so just warning you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Alright hope ya like what you read!

Disclaimer: I so don't own Transformers. I play with them but don't own them.

Update: Yes well I went back and tried making this chapter more readable. As some of you know the first version of this was very...complicated to some people so I tried fixing that.

* * *

"Did you get it?"  
"Yeah I did. But I'm not putting it on him. He could wake up and slap me or something."  
"Your so stupid you know that Sideswipe?"  
"Why? I just don't wanna have my face clawed off."  
"Idiot. Remember we took that thing from Ratchet's office? The cord thing?"  
"Oh the thing that keeps him in recharge?"  
"Duh!"  
"Oh...wow you went to great lengths to go through with this prank Sunny."  
"Don't call me that, and yes I did. When I promise revenge I always go through with it."  
"I bet it wasn't that bad."  
"THAT BAD!?!"  
"SSSHHHH!"  
"Well it was that bad. He threw energon on me!"  
"Oh I remember that. That was because Jazz came up and grabbed his aft. You can't blame the mech for throwing the energon. It's like a reflex or something. Hey just take Ratchet for instance. Ironhide just goes up, takes a grab, and Ratchet literally shoots up to the rafters."  
"Well you were sitting next to me. Why couldn't it have landed on you! You like to get dirty! Why me?! Why my beautiful finish!?!"  
"Because Primus wanted to have a good laugh."  
"Shut up. You got the over-ride?"  
"Yup. Let me just put it in."

Sideswipe punched in a code to open the door they were currently standing in front of. It slid open silently to reveal a dark room. They crept in not making a sound and let their optics start to adjust to the darkness. Once they could see their surrounding Sunstreaker walked over cautiously and quickly plugged the end of the device into the sleeping bots neck, making sure to do it just like how the instructions said to do it. The recharging mech flinched and they froze, fear chilling their bodies to their spinal struts. Sideswipe walked over and looked at the sleeping mech, silently watching the mech.

_:Hey Sunny...he looks like he's having a bad dream.:  
:Well he's gonna be having one when we let him wake up.:_

Sideswipe shook his head as he opened his subspace, pulling out a portable welder that he stole from Ironhide, the new sharp little 'add-ons' they made out of extra metal from Ratchet's med bay, and the rest of their 'equipment'. Nearly 2 hours later they were done. They pulled out the plug in the recharge device and quickly ran out of the room, beating a hasty retreat just in case the mech had woken up from the shock of the cord being so roughly pulled from his neck.

They ran down the hall, past the rec room, past the med-bay, past Prime's office, into their quarters and dropped the things they were carrying, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE PULLED THAT ONE OFF!"**  
"Not yet. We've gotta wait till he wakes up."  
"Oh, I see, well how are we going to get rid of the evidence?"  
"Easy. Just dump the useless stuff in the trash compactor and put the good stuff back."

Sideswipe nodded his agreement, his grin never ceasing to grow as his amusement sky-rocketed.

_~~~~x~~~~_

Prowl hadn't been having a good day at all. First his battle computer locked up and that caused him to need to go to Ratchet. No one thought it hurt when his computers or circuits locked up, but frag in reality did it hurt like the pits! Then once he was free to go, after a full lecture about his 'well being', he had to go get some energon or else Ratchet would bite his head off...again.

Once he'd made it to the Rec Room he'd gotten his ration and started making his way to the door, but as he did he was totally oblivious to a mech sneaking up on him. But oh how he knew he was there. For when Jazz came into range he reached over and groped Prowl's aft more than once in probably less than three earth seconds. This effectively scared Prowl causing him to throw his energon onto Sunstreaker.

_Great. Thanks Jazz. Thanks alot._

Prowl never could figure out why the other black and white mech always did that to his aft in particular. _I mean mine isn't the only one in this fraggin ship! It's like he's got an obsession with it or something! _He's spent countless times trying to figure it out, but Ratchet had something to say about that because everytime he thought about that question he could never come up with a logical answer...and when that happened...well lets just say Ratchet has a date with a 6 hour procedure of unlocking Prowl's jumbled up processors.

Prowl then had to get a ranting Sunstreaker off his case, go back to get another energon cube, and quickly escape before Jazz tried-Ha! He'd caught the mech in the act of trying to do his little stunt again and backed out of the rec room, energon cube at the ready. Then once he'd made it to his quarters he drank his energon, trying to savor the sweet flavor instead of gulp it down just to shut his screaming circuits up. He shifted on his berth to lay on his side and tried settling into a recharge, but every time he'd finally enter the stages of a deep memory **THAT** memory, **THAT** dream would come up and wake Prowl.

Prowl dreaded that dream, that...memory. The dream of his past, but the thing that scared him was that once he started living it again in his dream, he tried waking up again, but he found he couldn't. He started to freak out but was caught in what was currently happening.

His old leader was barking orders at him to kill his enemy that had slipped from his grasp and to his horror...he obliged.

**_"Ashfire! Kill him! Show no mercy! Take no Prisoners!"  
"Yes lord Megatron!"_**

He was stuck in his old life. The life he sworn he'd deleted from his memory chips, the life he kept in the darkest place of his spark. The scenery of the battle seamed to fade to black as he felt some kind of pain shoot from his neck. But just as quickly as it came it left and the moment it did he opened his optics. He sighed a breath of relief but felt his air intakes had hitched badly. He pushed himself into a sitting positions and put a hand on his head but he didn't feel right. Something was...off.

He ignored the odd feeling and stood up stretching the knots that were now his doorwing hinges but he heard a metal on metal scrape. _That's not normal. _He glanced down and saw his body, and to his utmost horror, it wasn't normal at all.

He jumped back and hit the wall, as if that would get him away from what he was seeing now. As his optics widened he felt the cold sense of fear washing over him. Something he was not use to. He shook his head, yelling **"NO! NO! NO! IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSE TO BE A DREAM!"** and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. He looked at his clawed hands shaking his head even more furiously trying to shake his optics from the possible glitch they were fooling him with. He stopped and saw, nothing had changed...there was no glitch, this was real.

He looked down and saw his whole shape had become different too, more spikier, more demonic looking, more...like his past self. Prowl put his clawed hands on his optics and shut them tightly screaming at the roof.

Jazz burst into the room as the sound of Prowl's screams, ready to fight off the intruder he was positive was there.

"Prowl! What's wrong!?"

There was no intruder.

Jazz saw Prowl's new form and slowly walked over to him holding his hands out, showing him he meant no harm.

"Prowler?"

Prowl suddenly jerked standing up with wide optics at the sound of his name. He shook his head and said "Stay away! Please stay away! If I'm seen with you I'll be...I'll be...Deemed a traitor!"  
"What? Prowler your an-"  
**"Don't tell me what _I_ am!"**

Jazz jumped back at the sudden outburst.

Ratchet couldn't take this anymore. "What does a mech have to do to get at least a klick of recharge! Weld some fraggin pit spawned afts to the freakin' roof!?"

Ratchet turned the corner, walked in and saw the scene before him. He jolted out of his surprised state and a sedative slipped between his hand but he concealed it, making sure not to let the delusional mech know what his next move was.

"What's wrong? Prowl tell me."

Prowl jerked into the corner trying to get as far away from Ratchet as possible.

**"Stay away!"**

Ratchet looked at Jazz and he shrugged. "Get him cornered." Jazz nodded and started walking towards Prowl.

"It's ok Prowler. We're not gonna tell no one."  
**"NO!"**

Jazz jumped at the sudden outburst again, not expecting Prowl to retaliate like that again. Prowl stepped forward and gripped the gun in his hand. _How'd he get that so fast?_ Ratchet watched as Prowl cocked back the trigger, apparently he wasn't as fazed as he thought he was. He started proceeding on Jazz and growled.

"I cannot let an autobot live to tell the others I'm here."

Prowl raised the gun and narrowed his optics as he took aim, going straight for the middle of Jazz's visor where he knew the middle of Jazz's optics were.

"Prowl wait a minute! Whatever happened to you isn't real!"

Ratchet saw Prowl's grip tightened and that was when he jumped on him, causing Prowl to slam into the wall and pull the trigger, but before he got a change to turn the tabled the sedative was injected into the main energon line in his neck. As the serum raced through his hyper systems Prowl felt consciousness quickly slipping from his grasp and soon he fell to the floor with a loud _*clank*_. Ratchet stepped back and saw Jazz was laying back, propped up on his forearms, comple shock resting on his face plates.

"R...Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Flashback. Whoever attached these claws and spikes to him some how brought **_that_** memory back."  
"Prowl's past...I....I don't know anything about it. Can you explain why he kept calling me an Autobot instead of by...my name?"

Ratchet shook his head."I'm sorry Jazz. That is strictly confidential. Unless either Prowl or Prime wants to tell you then you can know."

Jazz slowly sat up and looked over at Prowl, laying on his side, doorwings limply laying on the floor. Sighing Ratchet walked over to Prowl, picked him up and looked down at Jazz. "I'm going to take him to med bay to try and get those things off him. You go to Prime and tell him Prowl had another flash back. It's not bad, but he should come and see me anyway."

Jazz didn't trust his vocalizer with his raging emotions right now and only nodded as he watched Ratchet exited Prowl's room with Prowl in his arms. He waited in silence for about a good breem looking at the gun Prowl had dropped, realizing how close Prowl had been to pulling that trigger. _Without hesitation too. _He shook his head and stood up, collecting himself and went to go see Prime.

_~~~~x~~~~_

"Woah...did you just see that?"  
"Yeah. What I'm confused about is why he called himself a traitor."  
"No he said if he was seen with Jazz then he would be considered a traitor."  
"A traitor of what? He's an autobot and Jazz is an autobot."  
"I bet if Red hadn't kicked us outta there we could have found out."

Sideswipe put his audio receptor on the door and looked at his twin.

"You hear anything?"  
"Jazz is...going to...Prime's....and Prowl's being taken to med-bay. Geez Streaker I think ya went a little to far with this one."  
"Did you just call me Streaker?"  
"Well you don't like be calling you Sunny, so all that's left is Streaker."  
"Why do I even have to have a nick name in the first place?"  
"Because saying Sunstreaker all the time is too much work. I mean what if I wanna conserve energy when saying your name. It's just so much easier saying Sunny or Streaker. Besides you need one."  
"Fine then I get to call you by something."  
"Shoot."  
"Sides."  
"K."  
"That's it. K? Your not gonna try and change it?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine whatever. Your like my polar opposite."  
"Yeah ain't it grand!?"  
"Shut up. I wanna find out why Prowl freaked out so badly."  
"So we're gonna eavesdrop on Prime and Jazz?"  
"Yup. And I know for a fact Jazz is gonna put up a fight to know every little thing about this."  
"Whay'd you say that?"  
"Come on Sides. The mech is practically drooling whenever he sees Prowl, he always tried to pair up with him in training, he's always bringing him energon, he's always groping his aft, as a matter of fact he's always touching him when ever he can...hm...anyway he's always smiling that stupid smile at him, he's always talking about him and dare I go on?"  
"Oh I see."  
"So come on. I don't wanna miss the good stuff."

_~~~~x~~~~_

Prime looked up as he heard two knocks on his door. "Come in." It slid open silently to reveal Jazz. "Hello Prime. Uh...I've a...a message to you from...Ratchet." Prime sat back in his chair. "Alright. I'm all audios."  
"Ratchet said...ta tell you Prowl...Prowl had another flashback."

Jazz could literally see Prime tense up "but he said it wasn't too bad, but for you ta still come and see him."  
"I see. Thank you Jazz. I will be reporting soon."

Jazz kept his head low and turned around to leave but when he came to the door, he stopped, turned around and said "Sire, can you....can you please-"  
"Do you really want to know? Why should I tell you Jazz? This is Prowl's problem."

Jazz looked down and said "I just...wanted...I just wan'ta know what was wrong with him. I wanna help."

Prime smiled under his mask and said "Jazz, I am only going to be lenient with you because you are my Third In Command and deserve to know. And also for the fact I can see you care deeply for our tactician."

Prime ushered for Jazz to take a seat. "You see, do you ever recall seeing or knowing Prowl before he joined us?" Jazz shook his head. "There was a time I thought I saw him sneakin around cybertron but he looked different. Kinda like the way he looked before. When he freaked out."  
"You see before Prowl was taken by Sentinal Prime and shown what was right, he was in the enemy lines."  
"As a spy?"  
"No Jazz. Prowl was a decepticon."

Jazz tipped over in his chair but the initial shock made him scrambled to set it back up.

"What? Sir you've gotta be kidding."

Prime shook his head. "I'm not Jazz. Prowl was indeed a spy, but he worked for the decepticons. He use to be under the designation of Ashfire and was Megatron's special ops leader, such as you are with us."  
"Well what happened?"  
"He got caught. To save the rest of his team because they held what the whole mission was about: Data. Sentinal was the interrogations officer at the time he got captured and saw potential in Prowl."  
"So...?"  
"So, once Prowl saw what he was doing, and what was the right thing to do, he freaked out."

They suddenly hear something outside the door and paused. After a couple of minutes Prime continued.

"He wanted to take back what he'd done, what he'd become, what he use to be willing to due. He'd even tried joining the matrix in an attempt to salvage those lifes he'd taken. So as a result Sentinal changed Prowl. Gave him new armor, a new shade of paint, gave him a new designation, new memories, a new job and took him to the medi-bots where they set his memory chips on many dormant levels. Once Prowl woke up he didn't remember anything from his past life. Certain things bring back certain memories as you already know. When I was first introduced to Prowl he was still having...what are they called...nightmares? Yes nightmares."  
"Of his past?"  
"Yes. I remember hearing Sentinal talk to Prowl about them. Some of those dreams were of times he's done assassinations, been in battle, and such."  
"So Prowl wasn't always Prowl."

Prime shook his head.

"In fact he's never been the same. After his tactical teaching Prowl devised a plan for himself: if he'd only concentrate on his duty, the right duty for him, nothing will spark that evil inside."  
"So that's why he's always actin like he's got something up his exhaust pipe?"

Prime nodded again.

"Woah..."  
"Woah indeed. Now Jazz, what I have just told you is strictly confidential and can be punishable if told."  
"Yes sir. I...I understand."

_~~~~x~~~~_

"Can you hear anything?"  
"Shut up and maybe I can."  
"Geez you don't have to be so pushy-what!? What happened? Why'd you make that face?"  
"Yo Prowl use to be a decepticon! And supposedly you activated one of his flash back memory thingies."  
"HOLY PRIMUS!"

Sideswipe quickly covered his twins mouth hitting his elbow against the wall in the process.

"SShhhuuusshhh!"  
"Prowl? A decepticon?"  
"A decepticon spy."  
"Woah...so..."  
"We've gotta tell someone about this!"  
"No! If we do then we'll get in trouble!"  
"Who says we were the ones saying it? I mean...we just heard it from some bots down the hall right?"

Sunstreaker nudged his brother.

"Oh yeah...right I see."  
"Come on. We'll start with who evers in the rec room."

And with that the twin took off running down the hall, wide grins on their faces.

_~~~~x~~~~_

"Naw I don't believe you."  
"Yeah it's gotta be a rumor or something."  
"No we're serious! Think about it. Prowl, a decpeitcon spy."  
"Even then you don't have proof."  
"Then why'd he call himself a traitor for being with Jazz? Why doesn't he ever go out in battle?"  
"Yeah why does he always hide in his office? I mean no bot, not even Prime, has THAT much work."  
"And why is it when he comes into a room no one, not even the special ops mechs sometimes, know he's there unless he makes his presens known?"  
"Hey that makes sense."  
"Ugh I knew it!"  
"Once a decpticon, always a decpeitcon!"  
"See we weren't lying."  
"Come on guys. Prowl can't be a decepticon. How many times has he ever actually put us in danger."  
"Yeah."  
"Besi'es have ya ever seen 'im after a battle goes wron'? He's literally beatin' 'im self ovur it an if someun gets 'urt he's seriously depressed."  
"Yeah well maybe that's just a front."  
"Yeah, and how about the way he's always keeping to himself? Never wanting to talk to anyone?"  
"Yeah I'm surprised he hasn't pushed Jazz away."  
"Also think about it. Why's he always so un-emotional. Remember when Sideswipe got hurt? He just nodded his head and walked out of the med bay."  
"Yeah but that was after Sideswipe pulled that prank on him. And he wasn't even hurt that bad."  
"HEY! You call loosing a freakin arm and a leg nothing bad"  
"Well you were still well enough to run your mouth off!!"  
"WHY YOU-"

Ironhide jumped up from his seat and held Sideswipe away from Hound, while Mirage did the same.

**"GUYS COME ON! SETTLE DOWN!"  
**"Why are you protecting a traitor huh?!"  
"We're not because he isn't a traitor!"

Mirage leaned in and whispered "Hound please, settle down."

**"NO MIRAGE! I WILL NOT! HOW CAN THEY THINK FOR EVEN ONE ASTROSECOND THAT PROWL'S A FILTHY DECEPTICON!?"  
"WHAT'S WRONG HOUND!? CAN'T HANDLE THE REAL TRUTH!?"**

Hound tried grabbing Sideswipe but Mirage kept a firm grip on him, resting his face in the curve of the thrashing mech's neck. "Please Hound. Calm down."  
**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SIDESWIPE! YOU TURNED ON A FELLOW AUTOBOT! PROWL'S SAVED _YOUR_ AFT SO MANY TIMES I'VE EVEN LOST COUNT!"  
"WHY YOU DEFENDING A TRAITOR HOUND!? DOES THAT MEAN _YOUR_ ONE TOO? AFRAID YOU'LL BE REVEILED FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE?!"**

Ironhide's processor was starting to grow a terrible ache at the younger bot's growling, so to solve that he yelled **_"SHUT UP ALL OF YALL!"_**

Well that worked...sorta.

Everyone felt as the vibrations traveled through them from Ironhide's angered voice. But once Ironhide sighed in relief the whole room broke out in chaos.

Mirage ended up pushing Hound away from Sideswipe as Bluestreak tried to hold Sunstreaker away from Ratchet who was being held back by Swoop. Everyone was ready to fight the other until suddenly the doors opened and dead silence filled the room. Prowl quickly walked in, acting very skittish and jumpy, and no later Jazz did too, looking very worriedly after Prowl. Prowl's optics jumped all over the place until he reached the energon dispenser, quickly drank down a cube of energon and started making his way to the door but he was stopped by an angry looking pair of twins who glared down on him. Prowl jumped as the sound of fist against metal rang through the silent room.

"Guys let me in! come on!"

Prowl's optics landed on the twins and saw, they were glaring at him even harder than before, gritting their dental plates. Prowl looked around and saw they were not the only ones glaring at him.

"Uh...guys?"  
"Don't talk you piece of shit."

Prowl looked at Huffer.

"What'r you talking about?"  
"Don't you lie you _'Con_."

Prowl's head quickly snapped back to faced the twins.

"I can't believe you'd think we wouldn't find out."

Prowl shook his head. "No I'm not-"

"Leave it to a 'Con to try and swindle his way out of getting caught."

Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles as a deadly smirk settled over his features. "There's only one way we deal with guys like you _Ashfire_."

Prowl's optics widened and he started to back up, his body tensing and his doorwings rising with every step. Sideswipe sneered with an evil smile and took a hurried step forward, effectivly making Prowl wince.

"Yeah. We know who you _really_ are."  
"You know, Ashfire, you should have _really_ tried staying more confidential. After all, you _were _doing a pit of a job before."

Prowl's back hit the wall as the group before him started proceeding. With each step they hit their fists into their opposite hands, sneered, cracked their knuckles, or just flat out grinned evilly.

"We're gonna have _so_ much fun with you Deceptiscum."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Alright another one of those random ideas that popped up during another boring class. This one came up when I was taking a test in my Government/Civics/History class. So let me know what you think cause you know I live off the feedback. With Prowl's decepticon name, I wasn't really thinking. Ashfire is the name of one of my OCs that I'm currently working on. And I needed a name so I just figured, why not use this one till I think of a better name....well I didn't...so I just left it. XD

Update:Well...after reading this again I realized...it all felt like an 'eh' chapter to me. **_AND THAT'S BAD! SUPER BAD!_** Considering its the first chapter. But oh well. If you like it, then I'm happy X]


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright well...this part was just sitting in my lap top and it kept calling to me to add it. So I did. Oh well. Hope you like chapter two you guys!

Update: Well...another one I sought out to fix. Hope its more readable.

* * *

_:Spark Talking:_

\Talking over a com-link/

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

Jazz couldn't understand it.

Why would Sideswipe and Sunstreaker force him out of the rec room?

Since Prowl had been released he'd been by his side. To his office. Wandering the halls. Leaving med bay. Everywhere.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen if he left him alone and that feeling only seamed to rapidly grow when he was forced away from the tactician. But that feeling shot through the roof when he heard Prowl's pained yell. He punched and banged on the door keeping him away from his precious Prowl. He'd even tried his security over-ride but it was denied, which only meant _someone_ was physical holding the door closed. Another cry and loud bang caused him to pull the door open. Frag 'respect for ones surroundings', as Prime said. He had to get in there even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Once he got just enough clearance he slipped in and froze in shock at the sight before him.

Prowl's armor was cracked and dented, leaking fluids that were not only energon. One of his wings was dislocated as the other was bent almost in half. His left leg seamed to have been shot through as did his right arm. The Datsun gritted his teeth as bots punched and kicked him over and over again, looking to be enjoying themselves by the looks on their faces. Energon had started making it's way out the corners of Prowl's mouth and when Prowl threw his head back to cry out again from someone shooting his 'good' leg, Jazz saw one of his optics was cracked with the other not looking any better. A sharp cry later he managed to get himself together, ran straight for the group and grabbed a hold of the bots near Prowl. With the force Jazz used to throw the bots they literally flew across the room. Baring his teeth, and sneering he stood protectively in front of Prowl, his features all but saying he was acting on his defensive instincts. His fist balled as he held them a little away from his sides. Going for that look that he'd seen some humans do when they wanted to seam bigger than what they were.

It seamed to work.

He glared at every one and watched as they flinched when he bellowed out.

**"YOU FREAKIN PIT SPAWNED MALFUNCTIONING SONS OF GLITCHES! YOUR ALL FRAGGIN TRAITORS! WHAT BETTER ARE YOU THAN DECEPTICONS FOR DOING THIS! HOW DARE YOU TURN ON ONE OF YOUR OWN!!"**

"That's not one of our own Jazz!"

At that moment Jazz lost all compassion for almost every mech in that room and shot his death glare at Gears. He scanned the whole group and saw that Ratchet, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak, Mirage, and Hound were still being held back. Giving one last glare to everyone staring at him, Jazz turned around and knelt down to Prowl gently putting a hand on Prowl's arm where it wasn't that badly damaged.

"Prowler?"

Prowl's partially working optic rebooted itself and saw the fuzzy image of someone close to him. **VERY**close to him. Quickly pushing himself back, Prowl slowly whispered the best he could through damaged vocal cords. "No...no more...please..."

Jazz's frown grew and he slowly started to get close to Prowl. The damaged mech watched as Jazz started getting closer even though he begged for the confused punishment to not continue. He'd been hit in the back of the head numerous times and now his only 'working' optic couldn't see clearly. He jumped back ramming his back and damaged wings into the wall. He grunted as he slid down the wall feeling the pain increasingly grow. Suddenly he heard bits and pieces of a static conversation through damaged audio receptors. "get him....kill him...attack him again." He couldn't believe this! Hadn't they done enough to him? Prowl shook his head frantically despite the pain it caused his neck.

"No! Please! I'm not who you think I am!"

But he just saw the colorful mob that was the group start to get closer. Prowl stood on his injured legs and wobbly ran out of the doors, just barely missing the numerous attempts to grab him.

_~~~~x~~~~_

Jazz's spark broke in two as he saw the fear in Prowl's stricken features. He couldn't even get close to Prowl without him tensing up and or backing away. He could feel his anger and sadness grow, over take him, and start to twist his thoughts around. He was brought roughly back into reality when he heard Ratchet yelling his name.

"**JAZZ!** Get him outta here before they _kill _him! They're gonna try and attack him _again_!"

Jazz nodded and turned to the mech in front of him but the moment he did he saw Prowl shake his head frantically, pleasing to him. "No! Please! I'm not who you think I am!" Jazz tried grabbing Prowl when he heard the others behind him get closer but the Datsun made a break for it. Out of reaction Jazz quickly got up and started running to the door, following the way ward mech. He heard massive shuffling along with metal footsteps behind him and that only seamed to morph his rage into an uncontrollable monster within. Jazz growled and turned around, glaring at the other's trying to follow him. Blocking the doorway he deepened his glare and spat out dangerous warnings in their foreign language.

If looks could kill every bot in that room (excusing all those that actually were trying to help Prowl) would all be well beyond dead by now.

"Come on Jazz!"  
"Yeah move! We've gotta catch the 'con before he leaves with all that information he's gotten!"

Jazz pulled his rifle out of Subspace and pointed it at the mech that said that, aiming without hesitation. "If any of you touch Prowl again, I will_ personally_ kill you."  
"But that'll be treason, you'll be court marshaled, and be thrown into the brig."  
"_**So?!**_ What you've done to Prowl is **NO** better. I can't _wait_to see what Prime's gonna do to you all after he hears 'bout this."

With that said Jazz turned and started walking down the hall, content that there was nothing but silence but once he got some distance between them he clearly heard "He'd be _grateful_!"

Oh did that do it.

Jazz growled, spun around, and pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting the arm of the bot before him. He didn't know the bot personally and he couldn't give a turbo-rats aft about him. Firmly shooting a glare over his shoulder he continued following the trail of energon Prowl left in his hasty escape.

_~~~~x~~~~_

Prowl dove behind a couple of boxes in the lowest sub level of the Ark. He was lucky he could even find this place with his sensors all screwed up. His processor was running a million miles an hour and the pain he felt wasn't helping with his stress levels. He held his head and saw in the dim light he'd left a trail of faintly glowing fluid. Prowl's optics widened as he shook his head. "They'll find me. I've gonna keep moving." He wobbly stood up and started walking down the isles of equipment, grabbing a new acid pellet gun and another your-every-day-bullet-gun. He'd finally sat himself down behind some boxes and thought about everything. The thing was, the more he thought about what just happened, the more his processor believed it.

And that just brought up more unwanted memories.

He drew his knees up and rested his head on them. "Then...everything I've done...everything I've lived for...being here...that was the dream....that was just...a living lie...I'm still Ashfire...third in command to Megatron...not Prowl...second in command to Optimus Prime...Sentinal Prime...was a lie too...yes...they tried to convert me...tried to...trick me...so what I thought was my life...was a lie...then..."Prowl offlined his optic and spoke very softly, feeling an unwanted hurt that wasn't physical. _Too bad dreams never come true._"I'm still on the retreival mission...I must've fallen into recharge...I was so stupid! Why'd I walk right into that trap! Megatron's gonna scrap my aft when he finds out! Hook's gonna bite my head off for all this damage...at least...wait did I get that information?"

Prowl slowly lifted his head and went thought him memory banks, trying to find, or better yet remember what specifically Megatron wanted, and that was when he realized, he still had his claws, his spikes, and he was still painted black. He sighed "Yup, it was all a lie. I never really was Prowl." He leaned his head back against the boxes behind his head to try and ease the pain there. "Whoever Prowl was." Then an alert popped up. One that wasn't bright red telling him about some injury or warning him about a leak.

"A comm-link? Who'd be calling me when I'm in enemy lines?"

He hesitantly lowered his head and opened it up, whispering to now attract attention.

"Ashfire here."  
"Ashfire? _Who the frag is that?_ Prowl where are you?"

Prowl quickly stood up and broke the com-link. It was that same black and white bot he'd seen that got so close to him. He clenched his dented hands and growled.

"He's trying to confuse me. Lead my into another trap. I've got the information now. Once I'm out of this place I'll contact Megatron and tell him I'm coming."

Nodding to himself he wobbly ran out the room, entering the brightly lit hall and using his old saboteur training from before to hide himself in plain sight.

Being in his current condition wasn't helping at all and with his vision almost gone the odds were against him, especially with his main sensors down. But he made it down a corridor before he'd turned around and started punching in a code to the outside. He'd heard the tumblers turn and the door start to slide open but that wasn't all he heard.

"Prowl? **PROWL! **_Wait!_"

Turning to see who called his designation he saw the blurred image of a blue and white bot running towards him. He narrowed his one almost working optic, cocked the trigger back on his acid pellet gun and raised it. "If you know what's good for you Autobot, you'll stay away from me."

Mirage slid to a stop and held up his hands.

"Prowl wait! Please listen to me! Your not a-"  
"Don't try and fool _me_ scum. I know what your _trying_ to do."

The door was wide open and Prowl stepped back onto the dirt, gun still raised and ready to shoot. Once he was a good distance away he lowered his gun, still glaring at the other and ripped off the Autobot insignia on his chest. He stomped it into the ground with his some what better working leg and buried the red decal further into the earth. He sneered at the other before he turned his back wobbly transformed. The grind and screech of broken and bent metal ripped Mirage in half, he couldn't imagine how much pain Prowl was in, but he stood there watching as Prowl drove off at speeds he didn't think a mech in his condition could achieve.

\Mirage to Jazz./  
\Jazz here. Any luck?/

Mirage had walked over to where Prowl stood, bent down and picked up the Autobot insignia. Dusting the remaining little bits of dirt he off as he smoothed out the creases from the thin piece of metal.

\Yeah. I found him. But.../

He glanced up at the cloud of dirt Prowl's back tiers picked up.

\We're gonna have to follow him./  
\HE GOT _OUTSIDE!?_ **MIRAGE!!!**/  
\'Ey Calm down Jazz. You know how bad Prowl is when he's hallucinatin' or somethin' of tha' sort. Ya can't blame Mirage for tryin' ta keep 'im self online./  
\Did he injure you Mirage?/  
\No Ratchet. He just pulled his gun on me. That's it. But when he transformed...Primus! It sounded like he was falling apart! It even pained me to hear it./  
\Well what'd you expect from a beating with the whole Autobot army? And Knowing Prowl he wouldn't fight back. Not against them./  
\Yeah I suppose. I'm gonna fallow him./  
\Use your cloaking device and com. us when something happens. We'll try and figure things out here./  
\Oh **_FRAG_ NO!** _**I'M**_ going with Mirage./  
\_No _your not. Jazz your the closest thing to being a tactician when Prowl's gone awol. Listen Jazz, we all know you seriously care for Prowl but you've gotta think about it. Why'd they suddenly turn on him like that? There couldn't have been something in the energon to make them suddenly turn on Prowl, of all mechs./

Jazz slid to a stop and stood still in the hallway he was in. His gaze fell on the ground around his feet as realization dawned on him.

\Someone...heard./  
\Heard what?/

Jazz quickly turned around and started heading towards the north part of the ship.

\Meet me in med-bay and I'll tell you./  
\What about Prime?/  
\Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on Prowl./  
\And if you see he's going into a trap don't try and show yourself because remember he thinks of himself as one of them. He sees you and he's gonna make some noise./  
\I know. Mirage out./  
\Alrigh' Ironhide out./  
\Ratchet out./

Jazz turned a corner and saw the still open doors of the entrance to the Ark. He came to a stop near the controls and slowly slid his hand over the door release. He watched as the dirt clouds in the distance were cut off from his view. Forwarding his visor ridges he sighed and started walking again, his head hung lower this time.

\Jazz...out./

_~~~~x~~~~_

"What confuses me is how they found out about his interesting past."  
"Maybe some'un was eavesdroppin' on ya and Prime when he was tellin' ya dis stuff."  
"But who?"  
"Well wait. We have to figure out who played that little prank on Prowl in the first place. You know the spikes, claws and such."  
"Well I noticed some supplies missing from my med-bay this morning and when I came to check them again they were there."  
:Wait why don't you guys just go to Red and see who went into Prowl's room this morning:  
"Guys! Mirage has a great idea! Let's go check out who's been into Prowl's quarters."  
"Huh?"  
"He means lets go have a talk with Red."  
"Yeah that's a good idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well...here's chapter 2. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this. If ya wanna see what happens next just tell me. I am also sorry if there are any spelling, grammar, ect. mistakes. I'm working on fixing those up.

Update:Well...I kinda liked the mental image of Jazz getting all dangerous and growlie and yeah. Don't know why. Just did. Probably cause I hardly imagine him like that. Well...I don't know if it was just me but this chapter also felt like an _'eh' _chapter. How terrible am I? It's probably cause I've got the next chapter done for this and **_STILL_** hadn't gotten it up. *palms head* I know, I know. I'm working on it. Don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Alrighty peoples! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Heck in know Prowl went all crazy trying to describe it to me. My head still hurts from all the logical speaking. AND I KNOW LOGIC TOO! Primus that bots gonna be the end of me. -.-;

Chapter 3:

"I can't take this anymore!" Prowl stopped in the middle of nowhere and transformed. The sound of metal scraping against metal and dried energon rubbing against pained wires filled the air. Prowl slowly looked around, many little pieces of metal had fallen off of him as he stopped. "I'm falling apart. Gotta call Hook or...someone." Prowl tried his comm-link but realized, it was too damaged for any form of communication. "How'd it get so damaged? Not in the fight...wait...there is only one way it could get like that...high frequency disruption." Prowl quickly looked around but only saw the blur of sand against sky. He put himself on high alert and listened to the slight breeze. He flared his wings and slowly turned around making a full 360 until he suddenly stopped, facing north. "Someones here...someone...an...autobot."

Prowl tried magnifying his already messed up vision to about x39 seeing a blue and black blur picking up a huge cloud of yellow behind them. "They're moving fast. coming from the south...crap." Prowl quickly turned around and scanned the distance. He shook his head as he determined the truth. "They'll catch me. In the condition I'm in they'll certainly try and either make sure I do not succeed or take me back." Prowl drew out his acid pellet gun along with his other back up revolver. He knelt down, setting his quickly gathered plan into action.

He detached the barrel of his little revolver, took out and smeared some acid from a pellet, melting the metal and bending it, not caring if he got acid on his fingers. After twisting and bending, adding and taking away from the gun, Prowl's plan was finally put into action. He moved and dug a small hole into the sand setting the 'gun' down, covered the hole back with the sand and took a quick glance before taking off running.

Prowl made sure to get a good distance before he took a look back. He smiled as he saw the blue and black blurs near the spot he'd been working at. He desperately hoped it worked considering he was only running on the feel of his hands and the heat sensors in his wings. "Wait for it...wait for it..." Prowl stood and lifted his arm to his middle, sliding open a small panel to reveal a series of buttons and small screens. The slot was no bigger than his hand but he hovered over one button, one red button. Prowl narrowed his almost completely broken optics and smiled, pressed the button, and watched as the ground under the blurs exploded in a huge -what looked like- cloud of sand shooting up into the sky. Prowl covered back up the panel and let his smirk widen as he saw the two blurs be rocketed up high into the sky, high enough to touch the clouds, hurtle to the ground, and cause a 'splash' of loosened sand. He turned around and evil smiled as he listening to the sounds of metal and little bits of fire burn what was left of his unwanted followers. Prowl closed his optics and grinned as he looked up. "How disappointing. I thought I'd have a little more work to do to get those brats off my skid plate. Oh well." Prowl snickered as he slid down the small hill of sand he'd perched himself on.

~~~~x~~~~

"Slagger! Where'd he get that bomb from?"

"Not where. It's how."

"He must've gotten it when he ran out."

"No, he only had an acid pellet gun and a revolver with him."

"But what was in his sub space."

"That's true. How badly were you hurt?"

"Well if you consider my whole right door, and some of my under wiring bad? Then I'm badly hurt. What about you?"

"I can't even feel anything. It hurts to try and move, so I don't think I can even transform."

Trailbreaker revved his engine as he tried getting back onto his four tiers, apparently landing on your side was not very good for broken glass. "Try turning your...front tiers." Trailbreaker did as told and with a couple of tries he made it. He bounced a little on his suspension as he flopped over.

"Alright Mirage now where are-HOLY PRIMUS! MIRAGE!"

"What?"

"How close were you to the bomb?"

"Try right under me."

"Primus Mirage!"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep following Prowl."

"Your crazy! Your practical covered in your own fluids! And look at the ground under you! It's stained pink! Mirage if I don't get you to Ratchet you'll-"

"Just get going! I've already contacted him. You are still able to continue correct?"

"Yeah, I'm closer to being fine than you but-"

"Then go."

Trailbreaker slowly started to drive but Mirage snapped at him and gently nudged forward the best he could.

"GO!"

Trailbreaker left Mirage as he sped off in the direction that Prowl left.

Mirage sighed as he raised the volume of his alarms from 0 to 50. Hearing numerous alarms hurt Mirage's audios and he canceled them all. "I already know how bad I'm damaged. Just need to call Ratchet." Mirage tried opening his com-link but found an unwelcome sounds at the other end.

static

"Crap. I didn't think that bomb would injure my audios so badly." Mirage tried starting his engine, once, twice, three times, but no luck, and even then it hurt him. Mirage's windows were broken, all his tiers and the bottom wiring of his alt mode were mangled and burned, he was missing a door, body armor and other numerous pieces of metal were either burnt, burning, bent or falling off. His wiring along with his hood was burned and melted together making it even painful when the smallest breeze came by or the tiniest speckles of sand landed on him. Mirage grunted as he realized when he canceled all the warnings the pain flooded into him worse than before.

:Hound?...Come on Hound this isn't the time for you to be ignoring me.:

:Mirage? What happened?:

:Prowl he...gun exploded.:

:Prowl exploded?:

:No his gun...made into bomb...exploded under me. Get Ratchet...over here.:

:Are you alright?:

:No. Just hurry...and get Ratchet.:

:Alright we're on our way.:

Mirage suddenly felt a wave of guilt and he knew what Hound was doing.

:Tell Jazz...Prowl is...alright. Trailbreaker went...after him.:

:your by **YOURSELF!?:**

**:JUST HURRY!:**

:Alright, just hang in there Mirage."

~~~~x~~~~

Prowl felt the burning dirt underneath his tiers as it burned and opening up some already terrible injuries. He inwardly sighed at all his bad luck today, but with a scan, he found he wasn't too far from his destination. He painfully transformed and felt the grains of sand fall off his body.

"Great...Soundwave isn't gonna be happy."

Prowl shook his head as he walked down another small hill. _If I didn't know him to be the unmerciful interrogator he is, I'd swear he was some kinda autobot house femme. _Prowl silently walked for about 5 miles till he suddenly realized his com. link was picking up random coms. He searched them till he heard a familiar voice.

_"We'll go to the norther region and over take the plants there."_

Prowl's optics lit up as realized who's voice that was.

"Thundercracker!"

_"Who is this!? Identify yourself?"_

Prowl waited and heard a voice in the back ground. _"That is the autobot Prowl." "Why is he contacting you?" "I don't know."_

He sighed and said "I'm not an autobot boobs. It's Ashfire. Geeze you guys are such idiots."

_"Ashfire? Man is it really you? Why is your signal coming up as that slaggin autobot?"_

"Because they put me under that name. They captured me and tried to convert me. But being as stupid at those two were, they let me know who I really was."

_"Who? Wait let me guess. Was one yellow and one red? Alt mode Lamborghini's? The yellow had weird fin things on his head? The red had black studs for audios?"_

"Yeah. Those are the idiots."

_"They always take us down. That stupid Jet Judo crap they do."_

"Are you serious? Man I know how to divert that! Hell I know a whole crap load of shit about the autobrats."

_"Megs is gonna be happy. Well that's after he's shoved his foot up yer aft. You know he's not going to be happy that you were gone that long and suddenly deceided to come back."_

"Your not listening to me. They tried to convert me. I had not idea that I was helping them. Come on I'd bet my high grade that I didn't know."

_"Woah...then you must me telling the truth. Man you know that paint job they gave you makes you look like...nice and welcoming. Scary. I didn't know it was really you till I heard you man. Or saw how angry you got on the battle field when Skywarp yanked on your doorwing. Heh that was funny."_

"I fought with them? UGH!"

_"Hey you had better aim than I did."_

_"Always did Thunder. Even when we were sparklings I could shoot better. Hell my first victims were my own creators. Surprisingly I didn't even flinched." _

"And thats why even Astrotain on his worst days'll listen to you."

Prowl smirked evilly as he heard his friend laugh over their com. _"You always were a cold energoned killer 'Fire. I'm surprised you let them call you Prowler and-"_

Prowl stopped dead in his tracks as Thundercracker's voice droned out. He looked down as a sudden irritation was throwing itself at him as he suddenly tried to remember who always called him that. It was someone he'd grown to have affection for. Always want near him, to see him smile. Who was it? _NO_ he shook his head quickly. _It doesn't matter now. That wasn't me. Those weren't my feelings._

"So Thunder...am I gonna get a big 'ol welcome home party?"

_"Depends...you want one?"_

"Just try not to frag too many of the drunks. That's kinda your worse talent. Ever."

_"Jealous much 'Fire?"_

"No. I'm just saying I just like to know where my interface cable is and who's wiring it's going into."

Thundercracker laughed again. _"Ahh you haven't changed 'Fire. Things were boring around here, but with you back, I dought anyone is going to have even a silent moment for recharge."_

"I aim to please."

_"Right. Sure."_

"Shut up Thunder."

Prowl laughed but stopped as he suddenly remembered- "Hey thunder..."

_"What?"_

"I outrank you!"

_"Nu-uh! I'm third!"_

"Not anymore. Now that I'm back I get my old position back."

_"Speaking of possitions...guess who's second?"_

"Meg's sex toy?"

_"No. Not Soundwave."_

"I meant the other one."

_"No. Shockwave isn't down here anymore."_

"What about the others?"

_"Naw. This one's new. Well newest here. We just got him the moment you got captured."_

"Bet he's a real suck-up huh? Meg's personal aft?"

_"Yeah. His name's Starscream."_

Prowl half scuffed, half laughed. "Even has a gay name. What'd he do before the war? Be an alley-glitch?"

_"No. But good try. Suites him better than what he really did. He worked at Iacon on the defensive maneuver's group."_

"Aft."

_"I know."_

Prowl looked around and saw a small patch of green in the distance. "So...where's the new base?"

_"In the middle of the ocean."_

"DAMMIT THUNDER! I CAN'T GET THERE BY MYSELF! I'M A FREAKIN CAR! And we both know cars can't fly." Thundercracker laughed another throaty laugh.

_"Geeze 'Dire. Your so easy to tick off. Told'ja this would be fun. Besides cool your circuits. I know you can't fly. So I'm gonna give Sky' your coordinates so he can go pick you up."_

"Aaawwww come on Thunder! You know how I hate teleporting."

_"Unless you can find some way for those little doorwings of yours to flutter you all the way here you have no choice."_

Prowl crossed his arms and grumbled how he seriously disliked this idea. Thundercracker laughed again. _"He'll be there in a second."_

"Yeah, yeah."

Prowl cut the com. and sighed as he let his beaten shoulders and wings slump down in relief.

"Alright Prowl. I'll give you till three to dis-arm yourself and come with me."

Prowl looked behind him, bored. he saw the blurred out version of a large, black, bulky mech. He figured it must be the autobot called Trailbreaker. He used his broken optics to make out the blurred shape of the gun pointed to his back. He narrowed his damaged optics and smiled up at the mech. He almost missed it but his doorwings picked up the slight grimace and step back the older mech gave.

"What seams to be the matter 'Breaker? Why do you fear me?"

"I don't-"

Prowl turned around and within a flash of white knocked the gun out of Trailbreaker's hands, and held it in his own. His other hand hung at his side as he didn't need it to take aim. His never-happened-training-with-Sentinal taught him alot. _Even thought it never really happened._Prowl sneered while laughing, and Trailbreaker would have said, Prowl was the only one that could pull it off.

Prowl switched his laughing sneer for his serious your-in-so-much-fraggin-trouble face. "Come on Trailbreaker. I still remember the day I first met you. You didn't trust me, even through I was your leading officer. The version of myself your little buddies forced upon me was actually kinda funny. But what hurt the most was that you didn't trust me just because I did my job. But who cared? I was just created to do work right? Act like a SIC. HAH! Right now I think about how stupidly correct your assumption was. I'll answer your question right now. I am not completly sure. I'd love to leave you for dead just to see their faces when they find you, the other, not so much. I really don't want to waste a bullet just for your sorry skidplate."

Prowl smirked as he felt someone familiar materialize behind him. Skywarp walked over and stood, a little to close for Prowl's liking, behind him. Prowl smirked his evil smile and took aim, standing sideways.

"You know what? I do beleive seeing their stricken faces will give me a good laugh."

The bullet shot out of the gun even before Prowl pulled the trigger all the way. Prowl knew what he was doing, he was practically a sharp shooter and he knew a mech (and femme's) internal make up. What would render him unconscious or permanently sent them into stassis lock. So, thinking it'd be funny for them to find him actually alive once pronounced dead, he aimed for a circuit in Trailbreaker's chest, right above the spark chamber. Prowl pulled the trigger three more times, shot both roaders in his two legs, and left a rather lard hole in his side, ripping the circuitry used for motor skills of the lower half. Prowl laughed as he turned around listening to Trailbreakers cries and grunts.

"Alright lets get this over with."

Skywarp grabbed onto Prowl, smiling as he received a warning growl. Prowl didn't like how close Skywarp's filthy hands were to his aft, sure they were holding his side/waist but just one little jerk of the arm and there you go, you have a black hand groping your aft. And he knew from past experiences that Seeker's were not gentle when it came to thinks like that. That's particulary why he doesn't like Skywarp.

"Watch yourself Skywarp."

Prowl glared up at Skywarp as he smiled a persuasive smile down at the smaller bot. Prowl growled and looked off to the side. If there was anything that pissed him off more about the decepticon race was their obsession for interfaceing or to grab at another mech. It just pissed him off, and the fact that they would try it on him sent him through the steel roof. Then just as he'd thought he felt himself dematerializing pieces of himself he felt went numb and others received sharp, quick, stabbing pains. But like always, he showed no emotion. Once they materialized in an open lift Prowl saw the ocean crash against the new nemasis, planted at the bottom of the ocean.

"Well this aought'ta be fun. Don't you think 'Fire?"

"Define fun."

* * *

Author's Notes: Alrighty then...tell me what'cha thinkin! This chapter sounded kinda...I don't know...off...to me when I reread it. But it's done, I'm happy with the outcome of the third chapter and I'm actually thinkin of continuing this. *shrug* Don't know. If Prowl ever stops working on his damn data pads then maybe he can continue being my muse and I can get more work out of him.

Me.:*turns to Prowl* "NO. Don't worry Prowl. I've got it all under control. Don't worry about me screwing up your character and you getting pissed at me because I accidentally make you wear a bunny suit!!!"

Prowl.:*looks up.*

Me.: Yeah I'm talking about you. What'r you going to do about it?"

Prowl.:*goes back to working*

Me.:*points finger* "You brought this upon yourself Prowl." *starts walking down the hall.*

Prowl.: "Where are you going?"

Me.: "To get Jazz."

* * *


End file.
